ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Swingset
Swingset By Numbuh 6.13 ''-End of School Day-'' Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Kari glanced at the clock, her dark purple eyes narrowed. It was time. "Hey, Hikari!" A voice called, making Kari turn around suddenly. She then frowned slightly when she realized it was Hikaru, Kaoru's older twin brother. Sighing, Kari packed her things inside her bag and slung it on her shoulder, ready to walk away. Suddenly, Hikaru ran up to her, smirking as he held out a red rose to her in such a casual manner. "I heard you like roses." He smirked, holding it out. Kari rolled her eyes as she pushed him away. "Huh. Wonder how you found out. Squeezed it out of your nicer little brother, didn't you?" Her shoes were nearly soundless as she lightly walked away from the boy, who had turned a bright tomato red at her comment. ---- Whoosh... The wind whistled in Kari's ears as she stood in the middle of the playground, her bag resting beside a nearby tree. Her purple uniform and her raven hair flew in the wind as she approached the swingset, taking a seat and clutching the chains that held it to the metal. It had been a long time since she had approached a playground, much less a swingset, but Kari had missed it dearly. Her childhood had always involved playgrounds and swingsets, and being alone. She liked it that way, because no one would be screaming like crazy lunatics and disturbing her thoughts. As she swung, she thought about Chika. The crazy girl, ''she mused, digging her heels into the sand before releasing, flying higher. ''Dragging me to the Host Club was her most crazy idea yet. Indeed, the Host Club had been Chika's latest idea two months ago, and, like Kari had predicted, their first visit didn't bode well. However, that day, Kari had met Takashi, or Mori. He was quiet and reserved like her, but he wasn't gloomy, and afraid of happiness. "Hm..." Kari mused, closing her eyes as she slowed to a stop. Her shoes touched the sand slowly, and the swing stopped moving as she reminisced. However, that had given somebody a chance to sit down on the other swing with her, while she wasn't seeing him. When Kari opened her eyes, at first, she saw nobody, then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar pair of onyx eyes, and she knew it was Takashi. "... Mori-senpai." "... Hikari-senpai." Takashi greeted in the same monotone, though Kari noticed that his eyes glinted when he said her name. He looked at Kari expectantly, and she sighed, flushing slightly. "... I guess you're wondering why I'm in a kiddie playground, Mori-senpai..." Kari mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs shyly. However, she still retained her tight-lip face, and it made Takashi want to laugh at her attempt to remain cold and heartless. Reaching out, Takashi touched Kari's shoulder, making her flinch slightly, but otherwise she remained the same. "... It's OK, Hikari-senpai." He said, his tone understanding. "Everyone misses the playgrounds once in a while." "..." Kari looked at Takashi. He was a third year, and she was a first year. He was about to graduate, in one more year, and she wouldn't see him at Ouran Academy ever again. She wouldn't admit it, but Takashi was a nice person, and was really sweet once she got to know him. He was like her older brother, but sometimes he wasn't to her. By that time Kaoru was her big brother. "... Mori-senpai..." Takashi put a finger to her lips, and she was silenced instantly, her curly pigtails whipping in the wind. He then smiled ever so slightly before saying, "Let's swing." Kari gazed into Takashi's eyes, wondering whether he was joking, but there was pure honesty and eagerness in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before, so she complied, albeit delightedly. For the rest of the afternoon, the two silent ones were swinging together, enjoying a few minutes of recovered childhood. Together. Category:Numbuh 6.13 Category:Stories Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Takashi Stories